Twin?
by Aoyama Akiyoru
Summary: SMA Seirin dikejutkan dengan kehadiran siswa baru pengganti. Sifatnya berbeda 360 derajat. Siapakah dia? Dan siapakah yang ia gantikan? Juga apa pula yang akan terjadi? Dedicated to Kaizumielric2210


_Dear Kurokocchi,_

_Kurokocchi, maaf aku baru mengabarkanmu malam-malam. Begini, ada suatu masalah dalam keluargaku di London sana. Aku terpaksa harus pergi ke sana jam 6 sore tadi. Kemungkinan aku akan menyelesaikan seluruh studiku di sana._

_Sebagai gantinya, saudara kembarku yang berasal dari London sana akan bersekolah di sana mulai besok. Ia akan menggantikanku di segala bidang mulai besok. Ia juga akan belajar di kelas yang sama denganmu._

_Tolong sampaikan pada yang lain, ya atas kepergianku ini. Aku tak dapat menghubungi siapa-siapa lagi, termasuk Aominecchi._

_Sekian dariku. Tolong bantu kembaranku ya, Kurokocchi._

_Salam hangat,_

_Kise Ryouta _

Twins?

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Aoyama Akiyoru

Rate T

Humor, Romance

Warning: Kise mendadak gender-less(?), OOC, typo, canon, garing?, oneshot tapi kepanjangan? Beberapa (banyak malah) kata nggak sesuai KBBI

Dedicated to: Kaizumielric2210

SMA Seirin dikejutkan dengan adanya seorang murid baru. Kabar ini menjadi berita buruk, terutama bagi para perempuan. Sang idola mendadak hilang! Kise menyatakan kalau dirinya akan pindah sekolah, dan posisinya digantikan oleh sang **saudara kembar**.

Ya, saudara kembar.

Surat yang dikirimkan kise sengaja Kuroko _print_ dan ia pajang di papan pengunguman sekolah. Akibatnya, papan mading di koridor kelas 1 ini ramai dikunjungi oleh semua anak kelas 1, kecuali Kuroko, yang sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku di kelasnya.

"Oi! Sejak kapan Kise punya saudara kembar?" Aomine yang paling terkejut ketika membaca surat tersebut. Sang _uke_ tercinta mendadak pergi tanpa memberi kabar padanya.

"Apakah si pengganti ini akan benar-benar menggantikan Kise?" Akashi yang juga berada di sana ikut bertanya.

"Maksudmu? Kau tahu, kata-katamu terlalu ambigu", Kagami yang tepat berdiri di sebelah Akashi memikirkan apa yang paling tepat berada di pikiran mantan kapten Teiko ini.

"Maksudnya, apakah kemampuan saudara kembar Kise ini akan sama dengannya, bakagami" Kuroko tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Kagami.

"OI! SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SINI? DAN APA PULA MAKSUDMU DENGAN AWALAN 'BA-' TERSEBUT" Kagami yang terkejut langsung saja menceramahi Kuroko di tempat.

"Sedari tadi?" Kuroko membalasnya singkat.

"Cih! Pantas kau disebut bayangan! Ngomong-ngomong…" baru saja si rambut bergradasi merah-hitam ini ingin bertanya pada Kuroko, tetapi mendadak si rambut biru muda ini menghilang kembali.

Kagami kembali berteriak-teriak lagi di tengah kerumunan, dan mendapatkan satu jitakan mutlak dari Aomine. Ocehan-ocehan muncul dari salah satu bagian kerumunan tersebut.

Murasakibara dan Midorima yang baru hadir hanya menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lihat?" Midorima ingin berjalan ke sana, namun ditahan oleh Murasakibara. Katanya, "Biarkan saja, Mido-chin. Nanti kita pasti juga tahu dari siswi-siswi yang bergosip di kelas…"

.

.

.

Bel telah berbunyi, tanda seluruh siswa harus memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Berbeda dengan kelas lainnya, kali ini kelas 1-1 memulai kesehariannya di sekolah dengan kehadiran seorang siswi baru.

Gadis tersebut memakai seragam yang pastinya sama dengan lainnya, hanya saja roknya yang mungkin sedikit lebih pendek. Rambutnya yang sepaha berwarna kuning keemasan, senada dengan iris matanya. Kulitnya seputih susu, dan wajahnya… sungguh manis.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Perkenalkan, aku Kise Ryouka. Di sini, aku akan menggantikan posisi saudara kembarku, Kise Ryouta. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" kenal siswi tersebut setelah diperbolehkan sang wali kelas. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan membentuk tanda _peace_ di sebelah mata kirinya tepat selesai ia berbicara.

Mulanya kelas hening mendadak. Tiba-tiba mereka berteriak histeris.

**APAA?!**

Saudara kembar kise adalah seorang perempuan?!

"Oi, kau benar-benar saudara kembar kise?!" teriak Aomine dengan wajah yang kurang santai sambil berdiri dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke gadis bernama Ryouka tersebut.

"Iya, betul!" jawab Ryouka sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, lalu memegang dagunya, "Dan kau pasti Aomine Daiki, seme-nya Kise?"

Semua mata mendadak melihat Aomine dengan mata sinis, terutama para fans Kise. _Death glare_ telak ia dapatkan. Aomine terpaksa duduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu.

"Sudah-sudah! Kise, duduklah di sebelah Kuroko. Yang dibelakang sana" sang wali kelas menghentikan pembicaraan mereka berdua sebelum semakin menjauh.

Ryouka berjalan ke tempat duduk kosong di sebelah Kuroko yang tadinya diduduki oleh Kise. Mungkin gayanya yang berlebihan, tetapi ketika ia melewati bangku Aomine, ia memberikan _kiss bye_ pada pemuda berkulit coklat tersebut. Langsung saja Aomine merinding ketika melihat hal tersebut.

Hampir saja Aomine berteriak, namun ditahan oleh kagami. "Sekarang kau yang seperti orang gila, bukan?". Balasan yang di terima Kagami hanyalah mata Aomine yang melotot.

Ryouka yang sudah duduk mengedipkan mata kanannya dan tersenyum pada Kuroko. Kuroko ikut membalas senyuman yang berarti.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Bel kembali berbunyi. Saatnya istirahat bagi seluruh siswa Seirin.

Ryouka pergi ke kantin bersama Kuroko. Katanya sih sambil diajak berkeliling sekolah.

Anggota _kiseki no sedai_ – minus Kuroko dan Kise – berkumpul di kelas 1-1, untuk membahas kehadiran Ryouka.

"Oi, Aomine, bagaimana _kiss bye_ dari Ryouka tadi? Menandingi Kise Ryouta kah?" Kagami mengejek Aomine yang berkeringat dingin jika mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi di kelas.

"Cih! Aku tetap tak tertarik dengan perempuan seperti itu!"

"Tapi dia memiliki dada yang besar, sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan, bukan?" Midorima pun mendukung Kagami.

"Oi, oi… aku tak peduli dengan besar atau tidaknya dada perempuan itu! Hatiku takkan pergi dari Kise! Lagipula, aku tidak percaya jika Kise mempunyai seorang saudara kembar…" ucapan Aomine terputus. Ia sedang memikirkan kesamaan dari kedua orang tersebut.

Wajah, mirip.

Rambut berwarna kuning keemasan, sama.

Kulit putih, serupa.

Sifat, ya…. Kesamaannya diatas 95 persen.

"Mereka itu benar-benar saudara kembar, Daiki" Akashi menegaskan kebenaran yang sudah ada di depan mata mereka. "Memangnya apa perbedaan mereka?"

"Dada?" Aomine menjawab dengan cepat. Dan respon yang ia dapatkan adalah hentakan di kepala dari Murasakibara.

"Kau ini, kurangi membaca buku-buku tersebut, Mine-chin…"

"Baiklah-baiklah… memang keduanya tak ada perbedaan, tapi aku tetap tak yakin Kise mempunyai saudara kembar", Aomine pun _keukeuh_ dengan pendapatnya sendiri.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa _face palm_ bersama. Aomine, bukti sudah ada di depan mata…

.

.

.

Istirahat selama 30 menit telah usai. Pelajaran kembali dimulai. Khusus kelas 1-1, mereka mendapatkan _free time_, dikarenakan guru matematika mereka sedang ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah.

Waktu bebas tersebut digunakan untuk ngobrol-ngobrol dengan teman sebangku, bermain kejar-kejaran, mengerjai orang lain, dan sebagainya. Meski sudah di jenjang SMA, kelas 1-1 ini kebanyakan diisi oleh siswa-siswi yang _sedikit_ kekanak-kanakan.

Begitu pula dengan Ryouka. Namun perempuan tersebut tidak menggunakan waktu itu untuk berkenalan dengan siswa-siswi yang lain. Ia masih saja bercengkrama ria dengan Kuroko. Pembicaraan mereka terlihat seru sekali. Sama seperti kise yang sulit berhenti berbicara, Ryouka tampak menguasai pembicaraan. Kuroko hanya menjawab beberapa kali pertanyaan Ryouka dan tertawa ketika gadis itu mengatakan hal yang lucu.

Di saat semua sedang bersantai ria, hanya Aomine saja yang terlihat depresi. Sang _uke_ tercinta telah pergi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia sudah mencoba menelpon Kise beberapa kali, namun nomor tersebut sedang di non-aktifkan.

"Sudahlah, Aomine. Jangan murung terus! Kau mau kutemani ke kantin?" Kagami yang duduk di sebelahnya mencoba untuk antusias ke Aomine.

"Tak apa, Kagami. Aku hanya ingin sendirian", jawab si rambut biru tua dengan nada yang sedikit sedih.

Karena tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, Kagami kembali membaca komik yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Sedang Aomine, ia hanya merenung dengan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, sambil terus memperhatikan ponsel miliknya dengan _background_ foto dirinya dan Kise, maksudnya Kise Ryouta.

"Ryouta…"

Tanpa perkiraan, tiba-tiba ada kepala yang muncul di sebelah ponselnya. Kepala dengan rambut pirang yang panjang. Tiba-tiba kepala tersebut berbisik lembut kepadanya.

"Aomine-kun…"

Aomine yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menengok, dan terkaget sejadi-jadinya ketika ia melihat wajah Ryouka tepat berada di depan wajahnya yang masih terbaring di meja.

"UWAAA…!"

Saking kagetnya, Aomine tersungkur dari bangku, dan kepalanya terjatuh ke paha Kagami. Sontak Kagami kaget dan berteriak.

"OI, DAKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Ryouka yang tidak tidak memperkirakan ekspresi Aomine hanya bisa kembali tegap dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sekembalinya Aomine pada posisi duduknya, ia kembali mendapatkan kejutan dari kembaran Ryouta ini. Seperti seorang preman, Ryouka mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja Aomine lalu berteriak padanya.

"OI AHOMINE!" teriakannya cukup membuat Aomine tersadar. Bahkan semua perhatian menuju kepadanya.

Setelah merasa Aomine memperhatikannya, barulah ia berbicara dengan lembut, namun kakinya belum ia turunkan. Kepalanya ia dekatkan ke kaki yang ia angkat, dengan tangan yang melingkari lututnya. Dengan rok sependek itu, _pansu_nya jelas sekali terlihat oleh Aomine dan beberapa lelaki lainnya. Akibatnya, beberapa siswa tak sadarkan diri dan sisanya _nosebleed_.

"Dilihat dari belakang, kau sedang sedih ya? Apa yang kau sedihkan?"

Aomine sangat terkejut mengangakan mulutnya tanpa bergerak hingga tak bisa bercakap apa-apa. Begitu pula Kuroko yang tadinya diajak ngobrol dengan kembaran Kise itu. Sedangkan Kagami, ia adalah salah satu siswa yang tak sadarkan diri.

Keadaan menjadi _awkward_. Aomine belum bisa menggerakkan bibirnya. Gadis keluarga Kise ini masih menuntut jawaban darinya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis si lelaki bermarga Aomine tersebut.

Dengan cepat ia menjawab Ryouka dengan nada yang terkesan menyombongkan diri, "Aku tidak apa-apa! Tenang saja!"

**PAAKKK**

Satu pukulan melayang dari tangan sang gadis ke meja Aomine yang tak bersalah. Kaki Ryouka sekarang sudah turun. Ia mulai berbicara lagi, kembali dengan berteriak, "Jika kau sedih terus, aku akan melaporkannya kepada Ryouta! Kau dengar itu?!". Nadanya yang mengancam tersebut membuat semua bergidik ngeri.

Di sudut kelas lainnya, beberapa orang sedang membicarakan Ryouka.

"Apakah ia seorang perempuan?"

"Iya? Setahuku, Kise tak sekasar ini…"

.

.

.

**KRIINNGGG… KRIINNGGG…**

Bel istirahat kembali berbunyi. Waktunya istirahat kedua bagi siswa-siswi SMA Seirin.

Ryouka sempat tersenyum terlebih dahulu kepada Kuroko sebelum meninggalkan mejanya. Ia pergi seorang diri ke luar kelas.

Setelah Ryouka meninggalkan kelas, Kuroko menghampiri Aomine yang mungkin saja masih syok dengan perlakuan Ryouka 2 jam yang lalu.

"Aomine, maafkan aku. Tadi aku yang menyuruhnya untuk mencoba bertanya tentang keadaanmu, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau itu yang terjadi…"

"Tak apa, Kuroko. Setidaknya ia menyadarkanku untuk tidak boleh bersedih" jawab Aomine sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kuroko dapat membacanya, senyum yang tulus.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan kau akan menyukai dirinya?" pertanyaan itu keluar ketika Aomine hendak mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Apa kau bilang?! Tidak! Perasaanku hanya pada Kise Ryouta seorang saja! Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya!" Jawab Aomine dengan terburu-buru sambil mengalihkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Karena setahuku, kau juga menyukai tipe orang yang terkadang keras dan terkadang lembut seperti Ryouka, bukan? Buktinya, di pipimu muncul semburat kemerah-merahan?" Kuroko yang setia dengan wajah datarnya membuat Aomine terdesak.

"Ahhh! Sudahlah! Aku ingin sendirian dahulu!".

"Baiklah…" Kuroko kembali ke mejanya, dan kembali membaca buku kesukaannya.

.

.

.

Sementara di kelas lain…

"Akashi-kun…"

"E-eh…"

Ternyata Ryouka sedang menempeli Akashi yang sedang bermain shogi dengan Murasakibara di ruang kelas 1-2.

"Kise-chin, kau mengganggu permainan kami…"

"I-iya, R-ryou-ka…" jawab Akashi pada Ryouka. Tumben sekali, Akashi yang biasanya tegas, sekarang mendadak terkena virus seperti Aomine di kelas sebelah. Padahal Ryouka hanya merangkul lelaki bermata heterochrome tersebut…

"Tak apa-apa kan aku melihat kalian bermain? Ku dengar kalian juga sahabat terdekat Ryouta? Berarti kalian juga teman dekatku…" ucap si gadis pirang berdiri sambil menungging dan memegang lututnya di samping meja. Dengan wajah yang tersenyum cerah seperti itu, perhatian Akashi semakin tidak karuan.

"KIIISEEEE RYOUUKAAAAA!" suara teriakan Akashi mengalahkan keramaian di lorong depan kelas 1.

.

.

.

**KRIINNGGG… KRIINNGGG…**

Lonceng tanda kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai. Waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Karena ini hari Selasa, ekstra kurikuler Basket tetap berjalan. semua sedang bersiap-siap untuk kegiatan ekskul.

(di ruang ganti)

"Oi, kelas 1, di angkatan kalian ada anak baru, ya?" tanya Hyuuga pada semua anak kelas 1 yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Iya, tepatnya di kelasku, Aomine dan Kagami", jawab Kuroko.

"Ah… katanya dia perempuan ya? Ia benar-benar saudara kembarnya Kise?" gantian Koganei yang bertanya pada mereka.

"Ya… Begitulah?" jawab Kuroko lagi. "Aku keluar duluan"

Sebenarnya yang lainnya juga ingin menjawab, namun: Midorima, furihata,kawahara, dan fukuda tak tahu apa-apa; Murasakibara dan Kagami tak peduli; sisanya, Aomine dan Akashi, bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar orang-orang membicarakan Ryouka. Namun mereka semua berusaha menutupi hal tersebut, makanya mereka hanya diam saja.

Kembali ke percakapan.

"Lalu, bagaimana sikapnya?"

"MENGERIKAN", sekarang Aomine baru mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Eh? Mengerikan? Maksudnya?" tanya Tsuchida pada mereka.

"Kau tak akan tahan dengannya, meski hanya 10 menit dengannya" jawab Aomine dengan cepat.

Mitobe hanya bisa merinding ketika membayangkan bagaimana sikap gadis tersebut.

"Ah… aku jadi penasaran dengan gadis itu… mungkin besok pagi aku akan mendatangi kelas 1-1" Izuki terlihat sepertinya akan menyukai perempuan tersebut.

"Baiklah! Ayo semua keluar dan pemanasan!" perintah Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya gadis itu lucu…" bayang Kiyoshi tentang Ryouka.

"Hei, bisa saja gadis itu mengerikan seperti yang mereka katakan" selak Koganei tentang kesimpulan Kiyoshi.

"Sebentar" tiba-tiba Izuki yang berjalan duluan berhenti di depan pintu lapangan. "Itu siapa?"

Di lapangan, ada seorang gadis yang sedang bermain basket. Sendirian. Kelihatannya ia mahir dengan permainan basket tersebut?

"RYOUKA!" Aomine berteriak sambil menunjuk perempuan tersebut.

"Eh? Yang mana?" Koganei mencari-cari sosok yang ditunjuk Aomine.

"Yang mana lagi, Koganei… Yang itu!" Izuki menjawab ketidaktahuan si muka kucing tersebut sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Ryouka dengan kedua tangan.

"Ah! Aomine-kun" Ryouka yang ingin _lay up_ akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Kali ini, nada bicaranya mirip dengan momoi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ryouka?" Kagami pun ikut menanyakan perihal kehadiran kembaran Kise tersebut.

"Eh? Kan sudah kukatakan tadi pagi, aku akan menggantikan saudara kembarku, Ryouta. Berarti aku juga akan menggantikannya dalam hal ekskul basket bukan?"

"Biarkan ia menggantikan Kise. Tadi aku sudah melihat permainannya, ia tak kalah dengan Kise", Riko tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang mereka semua bersama Kuroko dan Momoi.

"UWAA…! SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DI BELAKANG?" semua terkaget dengan kehadiran mereka bertiga yang mirip dengan Kuroko.

"Ya… kami sudah dari tadi berdiri di sini, dan kalian melewati kami tanpa sadar" jawab Momoi pada mereka.

'Mereka semakin mirip dengan Kuroko' terlihat semua mata menyipit memandang trio tersebut.

"Ryouka, tak apa kan kau satu tim dengan laki-laki?" Kuroko sekarang bertanya pada Ryouka.

"Eh? Dia ikut bermain?" Hyuuga tak percaya Ryouka akan benar-benar menggantikan Kise Ryouta dalam denotasi.

"Tenang saja", sambar Ryouka tiba-tiba sambil menyibakkan anak rambut dekat dahinya. Kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil berkata, "Bagi saja _team_nya! Penampilanku takkan mengecewakan."

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kuroko, Ryouka, Riko dan Momoi, barulah mereka semua setuju untuk mengajak kembaran Kise ini main.

**PRIIITTT…**

Peluit sudah ditiup Riko. Bola sudah dilambungkan ke atas, dan akhirnya diambil oleh kelompok Midorima. Momoi yang duduk di bangku istirahat mencatat semua yang ia lihat, agar nantinya dapat menjadi bahan _review_ untuk kedua tim.

Gaya _three point shoot_ ala Hyuuga, tembakan kail gaya Mitobe, _dunk_ ala Kagami, _agility_ Aomine, hampir semua gaya setiap pemain dapat ditiru oleh gadis ini. Semua tercengang melihat kecepatan _copy _keturunan keluarga Kise ini. _Shoot_ yang Ryouka lakukan dari jarak jauh bahkan cukup membuat hati Midorima , kelompok Ryouka yang memenangkan permainan.

"Ryouka, kau bisa menjadi motivator tim basket putri di sekolah kita, kau tahu?" Kiyoshi memberi pendapat pada Ryouka, "Permainanmu juga amat bagus."

"Ah, aku tak semahir itu, Kiyoshi-kun" jawab gadis itu sambil _cengengesan_, sama seperti kembarannya. "Aku hanya senang saja dapat melakukan hal serupa seperti yang dilakukan kembaranku."

"Benar-benar, Kise ini dapat pula menghancurkan kita! Sepertinya lain kali, tim kita akan dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh pasangan kembar ini", Tsuchida juga mengeluarkan pendapatnya setelah timnya dikalahkan. Senyum dari Ryouka cukup membuat semuanya tertarik.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih untuk hari ini! Sampai bertemu kembali di latihan berikutnya!" Riko membubarkan pelatihan hari ini.

.

.

.

Ryouka pulang dari sekolah dengan menggunakan bus kota. Jadi ia menunggu terlebih dahulu di halte.

"Kita satu arah. Mau pulang bersama?" Aomine yang tiba-tiba duduk di bangku halte mengajak Ryouka untuk pulang bersama.

"Oh, baiklah!" jawab gadis itu dengan tersenyum. Senyumnya membuat wajah Aomine sedikit kemerahan. Ia sengaja membuang pandangannya dari wajah Ryouka.

"Ngg… Ryouka, apakah kau mau es loli?"

"Eh? Oh! Terima kasih, Aomine-kun" ucap Ryouka setelah menerima es loli dari Aomine.

"Kau tahu, itu adalah es yang suka aku dan Ryouta makan."

"Iya kah? Ah, maafkan aku…"

"Tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, Ryouta pindah ke mana?"

"Eh? Oh…. Ia pindah ke London karena urusan keluarga."

Nada Ryouka lebih sendu ketika membicarakan soal saudara kembarnya. Tapi dalam hati, itulah yang Aomine inginkan. Ya, sampai sekarang Aomine menginginkan kejelasan dari hubungan dirinya dengan Kise Ryouta miliknya.

"Oh…"

"Ngg, Aomine-kun"

"Iya?"

"Maafkan aku soal yang tadi siang. Aku hanya bercanda saja kok" Ryouka merasa bersalah atas kejadian di kelas tadi.

"Tak apa. Setidaknya kau mengingatkanku untuk tidak bersedih atas kepindahan Ryouta…. Ah, bus kita sudah tiba cepat habiskan es lolimu" Aomine berdiri, bersiap-siap menaiki bus.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Akhirnya tiba juga. Aku sudah letih" ucap si gadis sambil melakukan stretching dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan sisa es loli yang berada di mulutnya. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Ryouta.

.

.

.

(di dalam bus)

Di bus tersebut tidak terlalu banyak penumpang, bahkan bisa terhitung oleh jari. Aomine duduk sebangku dengan Ryouka. Ryouka duduk di dekat kaca, sedangkan Aomine disebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, perjalanan dari sini ke rumahmu cukup jauh?" Aomine mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ya… begitulah. Sebenarnya akan lebih dekat bila berjalan kaki, jadi tak perlu memutar jalan."

"Eh? Lalu, mengapa kau naik bus?"

"Disuruh oleh Ta-kun" jawab Ryouka sambil tersenyum menghadap ke Aomine. Setelah itu, ia langsung membuang pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Ta-kun?"

"Ya… karena perbedaan nama kami hanyalah 'ta' dan 'ka', maka kami membuat panggilan terdekat kami sendiri. 'ta-kun' dari 'Ryouta-kun', juga 'Ka-chan' dari 'Ryouka-chan'. Simple bukan?"

"Oh, aku baru terpikir cara seperti itu"

Lalu keheningan melanda mereka. Di dalam bus tersebut tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Lalu Ryouka mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Ia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu. Berharap aku dapat menghilangkan rasa rindumu pada Ta-kun?"

"Cih! Ryouta, bajingan kau! Oh iya, di antara kalian, siapa yang lebih tua?"

"Hmmm…. Ta-kun lebih tua beberapa menit dariku."

"Dasar adik yang baik! Kau mau saja diperintah oleh kakak kembarmu itu…" tanggap Aomine sambil menepuk-tepuk lembut sekaligus mengelus-elus ubun-ubun Ryouka.

Entah kenapa tanpa diketahui Aomine, setetes air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata Ryouka. "Maafkan aku…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hubungan kalian jadi terpisah karenaku ya?"

"Cih! Tentulah bukan karenamu! Itu kehendak Tuhan, kita hanya bisa berpasrah."

Air mata Ryouka berubah menjadi isakan tangis.

"Eh? Mengapa kau menangis?" Aomine menjadi salah tingkah sendiri, tak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Tak apa, aku hanya sedih saja" Ryouka berusaha tersenyum meski masih ada air mata yang mengalir.

"Dasar saudara kembar! Banyak sekali kesamaan di antara kalian"

"Hahahaha…. Lagipula, apa yang kau suka dari Ta-kun?"

"Hmm…"

"Anggap saja aku Ryouta"

"Baiklah. Ngg…. Kembaranmu itu… Cerewet. Terlalu energik bahkan bisa dibilang hiperaktif. Lalu…"

"Kau mengejek kembaranku, huh?"

"Ahahaha… benar saja pikiranku. Aku tidak mengejek, tapi memang itu yang benar-benar kusuka darinya. Baiklah, yang secara positif, Hmm…. Rambut dan matanya yang benar-benar selaras, kulitnya yang putih…"

"Sekarang kau malah menjelaskan fisiknya?"

"Habis? Apa lagi? Semua yang ada pada Ryouta benar-benar menarik hatiku. Fisik maupun kepribadiannya."

Setelah mendengar itu, gadis keluarga Kise ini tersenyum lebar. Mungkin karena kembarannya sudah dibanggakan?

Keheningan kembali menguasai bus tersebut. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, akhirnya Ryouka tertidur, dengan kepala yang jatuh di pundak Aomine. Lelaki bersurai biru laut tersebut tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun dalam hatinya, ia merasakan kehangatan seperti yang ia rasakan ketika ada Kise Ryouta di sampingnya. Dengan _blushing_ pada wajahnya, akhirnya iapun membiarkan gadis tersebut. Lama-kelamaan, si murid laki-laki tersebut juga tertidur, dan menumpangkan kepalanya pada kepala si gadis.

.

.

.

"Ah, halte tujuanku sudah hampir sampai" Ryouka terbangun terlebih dahulu sebelum Aomine. Aomine yang merasakan tumpuannya bergerak akhirnya ikut tersadarkan.

"Hoam… Iya, tak terasa sudah 1 jam lebih, ya?" jawab Aomine melihat jam pada handphonenya sambil menguap sesekali.

Bus akhirnya berhenti di suatu halte untuk menurunkan penumpang. Ryouka sekarang berjalan menuju pintu bus, sambil mengatakan, "Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi besok."

"Tunggu sebentar, Ryou..ka" Aomine memberhentikan Ryouka sebelum dirinya turun.

"Ada apa? Eh?" tiba-tiba Aomine menarik Ryouka lalu memeluknya dengan erat, tanpa peduli penumpang yang lain memperhatikan mereka.

"Ryouka?" ucap Aomine kembali setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Namun pelukan dari Ryouka masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh? Ngg? Y-ya? Oh iya!" sekarang Ryouka yang menjadi salah tingkah. "Sampai jumpa besok pagi, Daikicchi! Eh?!" selanjutnya, sang gadis malah terburu-buru keluar dari bus tersebut.

"Sampai bertemu besok pagi juga". Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Aomine kembali ke tempat duduknya. Terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya. "Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku memeluknya? Haduh! Maafkan aku, Ryouta!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di SMA Seirin.

Seperti sudah tradisi di pagi hari, tak terlalu ramai suara yang terdengar di semua lorong kelas meski sudah hampir seluruh murid tiba. Mungkin karena faktor kantuk? Yah… ketenangan ini pasti juga menarik jiwa seseorang untuk kembali mengunjungi dunia mimpinya.

Namun khusus untuk hari ini, seakan-akan tradisi ini pecah. Berubah seiring dengan kemunculan si gadis pirang keluarga Kise ini.

**JEDAARRR…**

Pintu kelas yang tadinya tertutup rapat, tiba-tiba terbanting keras dari arah luar.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU!"

Ryouka yang baru saja tiba di pintu kelas, langsung berteriak menyapa seluruh anak kelas 1-1. Semua anggota kelas tersebut tentu saja terkejut. Beberapa siswa yang sedang menulis, bukunya menjadi tercoret. Yang sedang membaca, seketika bukunya terlempar. Yang tadinya tertidur langsung terkejut dan bangun, seakan-akan guru menggebrak meja mereka. Hal serupa juga dirasakan Aomine, yang biasanya takkan pernah bangun meski ada keributan sebising apapun di kelas tersebut.

"OI! BISAKAH TENANG SEDIKIT?!" Aomine yang tidurnya tergangu langsung saja menggebrak meja dan memberi _deathglare_ tajam ke gadis tersebut. Namun orang yang bersangkutan tanpa rasa bersalah, berjalan dengan sedikit berjingkrak-jingkrak, langsung menuju tempat duduknya.

"Cih! Gadis itu! Kalau bukan perempuan…" timbul kedutan di kedua sisi dahinya. Ia sudah tak dapat tertidur kembali. Belum selesai ia berbicara, bel kemudian berbunyi.

**KRIINNGGG… KRIINNGGG…**

Ah, kau memang sudah tidak ditakdirkan untuk tertidur kembali, Aomine…

.

.

.

Pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Semua berlangsung lancar, sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas 1-1. ternyata Midorima dari kelas 1-3.

"Permisi, Sensei. LCD di kelas kami sedang rusak, sedangkan kelas kami membutuhkannya untuk presentasi. Bolehkah kami meminjam kelas ini? Bertukar tempat?" tanya lelaki berambut hijau tersebut pada guru yang mengajar di kelas tersebut.

Sambil menunggu jawaban dari guru tersebut, Midorima sempat melihat siswa-siswi di kelas terujung tersebut. Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada seseorang di sudut belakang. Ryouka melambaikan tangannya ke arah Midorima dengan antusias. Wajah Midorima tiba-tiba bersemu merah, lalu ia langsung membuang muka ke arah papan tulis.

Ryouka yang merasa diacuhkan, hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan mata yang terus menatap Midorima. Kuroko yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihat reaksi gadis tersebut akan balasan yang diterimanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau kembalilah ke kelasmu dahulu" ucap sang guru ke Midorima. Si lawan bicara langsung saja terburu-buru kembali ke kelas. Ucap sang guru kembali, "Semuanya, bersiap-siap untuk pindah sementara ke kelas 1-3."

Tanggapan dari siswa 1-1 bermacam-macam: ada yang mengeluh, ada yang senang, dan ada yang langsung mempersiapkan diri.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka berpapasan dengan anggota kelas 1-3. ada yang bercengkrama singkat, ada yang langsung membuang muka. Contohnya Midorima, yang berjalan paling belakang, berharap tak bertemu kembali dengan Ryouka.

Tapi mungkin _lucky item_ yang ia bawa sedang tak berfungsi. Meski berjalan paling belakang, namun ia masih saja dapat bertatap muka dengan Ryouka. Tadinya ia ingin membuang mukanya, namun tanpa sengaja, ia melihat Ryouka mengedipkan mata kanannya pada dirinya.

**GUBRAAKK**

Karena sangat terkejut atas perlakuan Ryouka, laki-laki berkaca mata ini tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai. Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian tersebut. Ryouka yang tak mau terlibat masalah, langsung berjalan terburu-buru ke depan.

"Sialan kau, Kise!" ucap Midorima yang masih di posisinya dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan tadi, Kise-chan", Kuroko menegur Ryouka sambil tersenyum, karena ia baru pertama kali melihat Midorima salah tingkah. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum membalas kritikan teman sebangkunya tersebut.

.

.

.

**KRIINNGGG… KRIINNGGG…**

Tak terasa sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore. Waktunya pulang untuk seluruh murid SMA Seirin. Namun ada suatu kebiasaan buruk dari kelas 1-1 setiap hari Rabu. Wajah mereka terlihat acak-acakan, begitu pula dengan rambut mereka. Bahkan beberapa dengan emosi yang tak tertahankan. Maklum, mereka selalu mendapatkan pelajaran Sastra Bahasa Jepang sebagai penutup kegiatan akademik mereka di hari Rabu.

Karena hal tersebut pula, seorang Aomine Daiki pun turut tertidur pulas dalam pelajaran ini. Bahkan sampai bel sekolah berdering, ia masih saja belum bangun.

"Ngg? Ahh? Ooh… sekarang sudah waktunya pulang ya?" ucap Aomine sendirian sambil melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Kosong. Semua bangku sudah terangkat. Hanya dirinya saja yang belum keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Ia membereskan barang-barangnya, ingin sekali ia tiba di ranjang tercintanya di rumah untuk melepas penat. Namun ketika sedang membereskan buku-buku di atas mejanya, ia melihat sebuah amplop surat berwarna kuning cerah di mejanya. Aomine tampak tertarik dengan isi surat tersebut, maka dari itu ia langsung buru-buru membereskan semua peralatannya, baru membuka surat tersebut.

"_Aominecchi, temui aku di taman bermain tempat biasa, ya! Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

'_Kise R.'"_

Ternyata surat tersebut dari Kise. Tunggu, Kise siapa? Ryouka kah? Atau Ryouta?

.

.

.

Nafas Aomine terengah-engah karena ia berlari ke taman tersebut. Ia takut orang yang memberikan surat kepadanya itu menunggu dirinya terlalu lama karena tertidur di kelas.

"Sial!" ucapnya setelah melihat jam pada _handphone_ miliknya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4:15 menit. 'Kuharap Kise belum meninggalkan tempat ini' batinnya.

"Aominecchi!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Rupanya Ryouka, dengan tangan membawa dua bungkus es loli. Ia sudah tak memakai seragam lagi, melainkan pakaian santai yang dapat dipakai oleh laki-laki maupun perempuan. "Ah, maafkan aku. Tadi aku pergi ke minimarket sebentar untuk membeli ini. Kau mau?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan salah satu bungkusan es loli pada Aomine.

"Arigatou" jawab Aomine sambil menerima bungkusan es loli berwarna biru muda dari Ryouka.

.

"Ada apa?" Aomine mengawali pembicaraan mereka. Aomine duduk di bangku taman, sedangkan Ryouka di ayunan yang terletak di hadapan Aomine.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" jawab Ryouka cepat, sambil pelan-pelan sekali ia mengayunkan tubuhnya. Terlihat empat sudut kedutan di dahi Aomine. "Aku tahu itu! Cepat katakan apa maumu!"

"Baiklah-baiklah… Aomine-kun, apa kau mempunyai rasa padaku?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat yang dituju sempat terdiam di tempat. Wajahnya mem_blushing_. 'apa yang kau katakan, huh?'

"Apakah kau mempunyai perasaan kepadaku, selain karena aku adalah saudara kembar Ta-kun?"

"Oi! Apa yang kau katakan, huh? Jelas sekali tidak! Perasaanku hanyalah pada kakak kembar mu seorang, kau tahu?!" tegas si kulit hitam dengan tak sabaran.

"Lalu? Mengapa wajahmu sedikit pucat?" Ryouka melihat wajah Aomine yang tiba-tiba pucat. "Jangan berbohong, Aomine-kun! Kalau kau tak berbohong, pasti wajahmu takkan berubah, bukan?" tembak gadis itu langsung.

Aomine tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya diam membisu di tempat. Apakah benar pernyataan yang ditanyakan Ryouka?

"Ternyata kau tipe pria yang mudah jatuh cinta dan tak setia ya, Daikicchi…" tiba-tiba suara yang muncul berbeda. Bukanlah suara dirinya, bukan pula suara Ryouka. Suara siapakah itu? Seketika Aomine menegakkan kepalanya, dan mencari asal suara tersebut. Suara yang amat familiar di telinganya.

Namun matanya tak menangkap siapapun. Di taman itu hanya ada dirinya dan …. Di mana Ryouka? Apakah dari tadi ia berbicara sendiri? Aomine langsung menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari asal suara tersebut.

Dari belakang rumah-rumahan di taman tersebut, munculah Kise Ryouta.

"Ryouta? Ryouta!" Aomine yang sangat senang melihat pasangannya kembali itu, langsung saja berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Daikicchi, kau memelukku terlalu erat" Kise merasa tak nyaman dipeluk seperti tersebut.

"Tahukah kau aku amat merindukanmu?" tanya Aomine langsung pada Kise. "Tapi, di mana saudara kembarmu? Dan mengapa kau memakai jaket ini?"

Barulah Aomine sadari, Kise memakai jaket –bisa dibilang sebuah jubah– berwarna biru _donker _yang amat panjang, menutupi tubuhnya dari leher sampai ke mata kakinya. Mata Aomine mendadak menjadi segaris.

"Hmm… maksudmu gadis ini?" jawab Kise sambil membuka jaketnya –atau juga jubahnya–, dan tampaklah dirinya tengah memakai baju yang tadi di pakai Ryouka. Bahkan di bagian… Ngg… dadanya… masih "timbul", sama seperti Ryouka. Setelah itu kise memakai wig kuning sepaha, sama seperti rambut Ryouka.

Aomine yang melihatnya histeris sendiri. Bahkan jikalau dirinya bisa pingsan di sana, akan ia lakukan. Tapi ia juga harus menjaga imej-nya di depan sang _uke_. Yang hanya dapat ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam dengan mulut yang ternganga, dan latar petir yang menyambar-nyambar jikalau ini adalah anime.

"T-tunggu d-dulu!" Aomine terbata-bata memanggil Kise. "J-jadi k-kau K-kise R-ryou k-ka?"

"Eh? Memang iya." jawab kise cepat. Dua kata yang mampu membuat Aomine berteriak-teriak menyanyikan lagu dari _nyan-cat_ sambil menari balet di tanah sekaligus menggeliat-liat di atasnya.

"Bagaimana penyamaranku?" Kise membuat-buat suaranya menjadi sama seperti Ryouka, dengan tangan membentuk _peace_ di sebelah matanya, sama seperti perkenalan hari pertama Ryouka.

"APANYA YANG BAGAIMANAAAA!" teriakan Aomine cukup membuat burng-burung yang sedang berada di atas pohon pergi kabur karena ketakutan. "Jelaskan ada apa ini!"

"Kau sudah tertipu, Aomine-kun" ucap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berada di atas jungkat-jungkit bersama dengan Momoi.

"Bagaimana hasil riasan kami?" suara Riko-pun ikut terdengar, ternyata ia berada di atas papan luncur.

Kise yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum berarti, sedangkan Aomine? Kulitnya mendadak menjadi putih dengan keringat yang seperti sebuah garis hitam.

Memangnya ini manga?! Kembali ke cerita!

Karena sangat terkejut dengan penampilan Kise, dan juga ketiga orang yang entah dari mana hadirnya, Aomine hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut yang masih ternganga.

**(FLASHBACK ON)**

"Aida-san!" teriak seorang Kise Ryouta ketika baru saja memasuki pintu kelas 2-4. Seketika orang yang dimaksud menyemburkan air yang ada di mulutnya. Saat itu ia baru saja meminum sekotak jus.

"OI! TAK BISAKAH KAU SEDIKIT SOPAN?!" oceh Riko sambil menjitaki kepala Kise yang sedang mengatakan 'maafkan aku'.

.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Riko sedikit _jutek_.

"Anoo… bisakah aku meminta tolong?"

"Apa?" ucapnya masih dengan ketus.

"Tolong bantu kami mengubah Kise-kun menjadi seorang wanita", Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Riko membuat si gadis tersebut terjungkir balik dari bangku saking terkejutnya.

"TAK BISAKAH KAU MENGATAKAN PERMISI JIKA INGIN DUDUK?!" Riko kembali berteriak, dan sekarang sambil menjitaki kepala Kuroko.

.

"Itu mudah" jawab Riko dengan santai. "Kita tinggal hanya mendandani wajahnya saja, karena wajahnya sudah mirip dengan perempuan. Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Dia ingin mengerjai Aomine-kun sebagai siswi baru di sekolah kita" ucap Momoi, yang datang juga tiba-tiba.

Riko ingin sekali lagi berteriak, namun teman-teman sekelasnya terlanjur memberinya _deathglare_ tajam. Yang hanya ia lakukan adalah menjitaki kepala si perempuan berambut _pink_ tersebut tanpa ampun.

.

"Oh, jadi kalian ingin mengerjai Aomine-kun? Tapi kenapa aku yang kalian cari?" tanya Riko sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Oh iya! Jangan bilang akan ada lagi yang datang tiba-tiba!" kali ini ia mengucapkan kalimatnya degan menggunakan sorot mata yang tajam. Namun yang ia dapatkan…

"Tolonglah kami, Aida-san…" ketiga orang tersebut malah berlutut di depan meja pelatih tim basket Seirin tersebut sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya layaknya sedang berdoa. Riko hanya bisa menatap kosong kelakuan ketiga orang ini, kalau bisa ia ingin pingsan di tempat, atau tidak terkena _stroke_ mendadak.

.

"Tapi kenapa aku yang kalian cari?" tanya Riko tak mengerti jalan pikiran ketiga adik kelasnya ini.

"Karena kau yang paling mengerti tentang keadaan tubuh manusia…" jawab Kise dilanjutkan Momoi, "Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan."

"Juga kami bermaksud untuk meminjam seragam lama anda untuk Kise gunakan", diakhiri oleh Kuroko, yang terdengar _to the point_.

Riko berpikir sebentar, sambil melihat tubuh tegak Kise. Setelah itu ia baru berbicara lagi. "Baiklah", akhirnya ketiga orang tersebut lega. "Besok kita akan melatih Kise agar dapat menjadi seorang perempuan."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka bertemu di lantai empat, yang sangat sepi didatangi oleh para siswa. Riko benar-benar membawa seragam lamanya, mirip dengan seragam yang Momoi pakai. Iapun membawa kotak riasnya, sekiranya dibutuhkan untuk merias wajah Kise. Sedangkan Kise sudah membawa _wig_ berwarna kuning keemasan sepanjang paha yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Ini! Cepat ganti bajumu dan kembali ke sini!" perintah Riko pada Kise.

"Baiklah, _kantoku_!"

Lima menit kemudian, Kise kembali dari kamar ganti dengan seragam perempuan yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Seragam dengan rok sepanjang setengah paha menempel di badan Kise yang memakai rambut palsunya tersebut.

"KYAA! KAWAIIII!" teriak Riko dan Momoi bersamaan. "KAU COCOK SEKALI MEMAKAI BAJU ITU, KISE-KUN!". Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihat penampilan Kise yang baru.

"Tunggu! Hanya satu yang kurang!" ucap Riko sambil menunjuk-tunjuk paha, tangan dan betis Kise yang sedikit berbulu. "kalau betisnya, kau dapat menutupinya dengan kaus kaki setinggi lutut, tapi kalau di paha…" Riko mulai menunjukan seringaiannya.

Kemudian ia mengambil _solatipe_ yang cukup besar dari kotak riasnya. "Kuroko, Momoi, pegang kaki tangannya."

**SREEETTT… SREEETTT…**

"AARRGGG… AARRGGG…"

"Selesai" ucap Riko setelah berhasil menghilangkan bulu-bulu di paha dan tangannya. Kise yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Anoo… senpai", Momoi memanggil Riko untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan bagian ini?" ucapnya sambil memegang dadanya.

"AARRGGG! KENAPA KAU HARUS MEMEGANGNYA JUGA?! KAU MEMBUATKU IRI KARENA TAK SE…" teriakannya ditahan oleh Kuroko. "Kantoku, kau terlalu berisik. Bagaimana jika nanti ada yang naik untuk melihat?"

Semua terdiam. 'benar juga pertanyaan Momoi. Bagaimana dengan bagian dadanya?' pikir semuanya. Akhirnya Kuroko mendapat ide. "Aku tahu, bagaimana jika kau meminjamkan 'itu' kalian pada Kise dan aku membawakan bola karet?". Jawaban yang diterima Kuroko adalah tinju super dari kedua gadis tersebut.

"Kuroko! Tak kusangka otakmu mesum!" ucap Kise sambil _cengengesan._

"Benar juga yang kuroko katakan. Baiklah! Mari kita lihat besok. Momoi, kau yang bawa" perintah mutlak Riko sudah dikeluarkan.

"APAAA!" Momoi terkejut dengan keputusan Riko. "Aku harus memamerkannya pada Kise-kun?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tenang saja! Aku tak akan memberitahukannya pada siapa-siapa…" Kise yang mengatakan hal tersebut akhirnya turut pula mendapatkan tinju super dari Momoi.

.

.

.

Terhitung ini adalah hari kedua setelah permintaan tolong ketiga anak kelas 1 tersebut pada si kakak kelas 2. mereka kembali bertemu di lantai empat yang _notabene_ sepi dari siswa-siswi Seirin.

"Kise-kun, cepat sekarang ganti pakaianmu seperti kemarin, dan gunakan ini" perintah Riko sambil memberikan sebuah kantong yang tak diketahui isinya. Yang pasti mata dan mulut Momoi berubah menjadi garis datar.

"Ah, Kise-kun, selipkan ini pula di sana" Kuroko memberikan dua buah bola karet pada Kise, yang akhirnya mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Aida Riko.

.

Lima menit kemudian, ia keluar dari ruang ganti. Riko dan Momoi hanya bisa tercengang melihat Kise yang semakin mirip dengan perempuan. Kuroko masih setia dengan wajah datarnya, yang mungkin berpikiran mesum(?).

"Kuroko-kun, kau akan melihat akibatnya nanti!" ancam Riko karena membawakan bola karet yang mengakibatkan dada Kise menjadi lebih… ya kalian tahu lah…

**(FLASHBACK OFF)**

"Setelah hari itu, barulah aku melancarkan misiku, yaitu dua hari yang lalu" jelas Kise sambil tersenyum tanpa rasa salah.

Aomine hanya bisa menanggapi dengan _facepalm_, dan yang lainnya tersenyum bahagia karena berhasil mengerjai seluruh murid SMA Seirin, terutama dirinya. Sedang Kuroko masih dengan wajah datar misteriusnya.

"Lalu?! Di hari pertama ketika kau mengangkat kakimu ke atas meja hingga _pansu_mu terlihat…" Riko dan Momoi langsung saja menjatuhkan _deathglare_ mereka pada Kise, karena hal tersebut juga tak mereka sangka-sangka.

"Oh itu, aku melihatnya di _youtube_", ucapan Kise membuat mata semua orang, selain dirinya, berubah menjadi tanda titik. "Ah, aku belum cerita. Jadi, aku mempelajari semua perilaku perempuan dari _youtube_ tersebut" semua terjungkir balik dari tempat duduknya, kecuali Kise dan Kuroko.

"Bukan-bukan… maksudku, bagian 'itu'mu… ketika mengangkat kaki, seharusnya bagian 'itu' laki-laki dan perempuan akan berbeda, bukan?" Aomine berusaha bertanya sambil menunjuk-tunjuk bagian 'pribadi'nya.

"Ohh… atas saran Kuroko, aku menutupinya menggunakan sesuatu yang dipakai oleh perempuan di bagian bawahnya. Ini" ucap Kise sambil mengeluarkan dari tasnya satu kantong berisi… kau mengetahuinya bukan?

Reaksi tiap orang berbeda ketika melihat benda tersebut: Kise, biasa saja; Aomine, _speechless_; Kuroko, diam tanpa reaksi. Maksudnya diam tanpa reaksi karena dihajar habis-habisan oleh kedua perempuan tadi; Riko dan Momoi.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEREKOMENDASIKAN BARANG TERSEBUT, KUROKO!"

Ya, Kuroko diam-diam memang 'sedikit' mesum…

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini, SMA Seirin dikejutkan kembali dengan suatu kabar. Kabar berita yang selalu tertabrak dua pilihan: menjadi kabar baik atau kabar buruk. Berita yang mengabarkan pergantian kembali seorang murid. Berita tersebut disampaikan kembali melalui surat.

**Kise Ryouka memutuskan untuk kembali ke London dan tak jadi menggantikan Kise Ryouta di Jepang.**

Surat yang dikirimkan Ryouka pada Kuroko sengaja ia _print _lalu dipajang di papan pengunguman, tapi kali ini di papan pengunguman yang dapat dilihat oleh seluruh siswa berbagai angkatan. Bagi beberapa siswa, terutama siswa laki-laki, berita tersebut membuat mereka putus harapan.

"Mengapa gadis secantik dia harus pergi kembali ke London?" teriak Izuki mencurahkan isi hatinya, diikuti oleh beberapa siswa lainnya.

"Oi, Izuki, jangan terlalu berlebihan", kritik Hyuuga pada lelaki bermata elang tersebut. Yang dimaksud hanya bisa _cengengesan_ saja.

Bagi siswa lainnya, terutama siswa perempuan, berita tersebut menjadi kabar baik. "KYAA! Kise tampan kita sudah kembali!" teriak seorang siswi yang membuat siswi lainnya ikut kegirangan.

.

.

.

Di sisi lainnya, tepatnya di barisan paling belakang, kiseki no sedai berdiri berjajar. Oh, kembali tepatnya tanpa Kuroko, Aomine dan Kise.

"Mido-chin, aka-chin, ternyata idola kalian sudah kembali pergi ya?" goda Murasakibara pada rekan setimnya yang berambut hijau dan merah.

Yang dituju malah memunculkan kedutan pada dahi mereka lalu membalas dengan fisik. Midorima menyerang atas, sedang akashi menyerang bawah. Hah? Maksudnya: Midorima menjitak kepala Murasakibara, sedangkan Akashi menyikut perutnya.

"Ah! Ohayou Gozaimasu!" ucap Kise pelan, takut terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Oh Kise! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" jawab mereka hampir serentak.

"Oh iya, bagaimana saudara kembarku sejak dua hari yang lalu?"

"**MENYERAMKAN! JANGAN PERNAH BAWA IA KE SINI LAGI!**" ucap mereka berbarengan, dengan tekanan yang sama pula.

Lalu, kemana Kuroko dan Aomine?

Kuroko masih setia dengan bukunya. Entah buku apa itu, namun yang pasti bukan buku berisi bagian 'mesum'.

Sedang Aomine, ia frustasi harus menghadapi hari ini. Yang hanya ia lakukan hanyalah menekan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya pada meja belajarnya.

"Kumohon… jangan ada lagi Kise yang lainnya…"

Fin

* * *

Omake:

"Intinya, kau tidak setia-ssu!" ucap Kise pada Aomine dengan menghadap ke arah lain sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya di dada. Sebuah adegan dalam serial drama romantis singkat tengah berlangsung rupanya.

"Bukan begitu, Ryouta… Aku hanya menganggap Ryouka seperti adikku sendiri!"

"Seperti itukah perlakuanmu jikalau kau memiliki _imouto_, Daikicchi?"

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu, Ryouta"

"Aku tidak peduli, kau…"

Aomine langsung saja menarik Kise lalu memeluknya seraya berkata, "Maafkan aku, Ryouta. Aku berjanji akan selalu setia padamu…" kalimat tersebut diakhiri dengan ciuman Aomine pada Kise.

"KYAAA!" teriakan heboh Riko dan Momoi yang diam-diam mengikuti Aomine dan Kise di lantai empat. Ternyata mereka diam-diam adalah seorang _fujoshi_ sejati. "Cepat abadikan kejadian ini!"

Sedangkan Riko dan Momoi sibuk memotret adegan ciuman Aomine dan Kise, Kuroko yang tadinya mengikuti kedua gadis tersebut dari belakang hanya bisa kejang-kejang melihat adegan tersebut.

* * *

**A/N:**

Halo semua!

Fyuh… akhirnya jadi juga fic ini setelah 3 hari…

Maaf atas HSH yang masih belom jelas kelanjutannya, masih belom dapet inspirasi, semoga kagak diapus kayak LoH ya…

Nah, kali ini Ao lagi pindah Fandom sementara, karena dapat tantangan dari Kai (Kaizumielric2210). Hohoho

Kai, bagaimana fic-nya? Seems nggak sesuai harapan, ya? Maafkan daku yang amat sangat sulit membuat adegan AoKise…

Sementara ini adalah Fic pertama Ao di Fandom Kurobasu, fic ini juga adalah fic pertama daku yang bergenre humor. Jadi maafkan Author yang terlalu maksa membuat lelucon, bahkan sampe garing dan jadi hinaan?

Dan Ao sebenernya bingung, di Kurobasu itu ada internet apa kagak sih? Takutnya salah pake ada nulis yutup-yutupan segala di sini… hadeh…

Yak! Sekian dulu dari Ao, terima kasih sudah mau membaca Fic yang menistakan beberapa anggota kiseki no sedai (hampir semuanya woi) dan pemain lainnya.

Mind to review?


End file.
